wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Suramar City
Nightborne Nightfallen Felborne |loc = Southern Broken Isles }} Suramar City (ie "The City of Night") is the capital city of Suramar and serves as the focal point of end-game adventuring in World of Warcraft: Legion. It was built by the night elves long before the sundering and was generally considered their second most important city behind Zin-Azshari, the empire's capital at the time of the First Legion Invasion. This is where the Nightborne rule; there are catacombs beneath it and noble houses throughout. The City is found in the southern part of Suramar, lying to east of Doomfront. Overview The city was believed destroyed by the Great Sundering, with parts now largely sunken and fractured. The ruins are a sad reminder of ancient kaldorei folly. In the center of the ruins, the stumps of two great aspen trees stand side by side. In ancient times, a great garden stood at the center, and at the center of this garden stood the fabled Boughs of Azshara. Now, these petrified stumps are all that remain. The ruins of the Temple of Elune are now known as the Tomb of Sargeras. In the time of Queen Azshara, the religious community of Suramar was a complicated structure intimately intertwined with the arcane community and involving nearly everyone in the city. The great arcane academies of Suramar once trained entire generations of mages. A portion of the city, the temple district, was located near the Well of Eternity and apparently shared it with the city of Zin-Azshari. It was the location of the Eternal Palace where Queen Azshara lived. This portion of the city was battled over during the final stages of the war. Izal-Shurah and Arauk-Nashal were also here. In Legion Upon arriving in the Broken Isles, adventurers find that a great portion of the city was, in fact, protected by the Sundering, contrary to popular belief. The ancient night elven magi used a protective spell to do this, funneling energy from a font of arcane power. This shield has remained in place for 10,000 years, for the surviving denizens of the city believed the war lost and the world overrun with demons. Over the passage of so many years, the elves became dependent upon this source, and it has since grown corrupted. The Nightwell now surrounds the city in perpetual darkness.BlizzCon 2015 Overview and Content Panel Media Images ;Preview BlizzCon Legion Suramar Palace concept2.png Suramar City normal 5 w.png Suramar city CoS section 4.png Suramar City normal 6 w.png Suramar city CoS section 3.png ;In Thalyssra's vision File:Suramar City from the air.jpg File:Suramar City viewed from nobles district.jpg File:Suramar mages power shield.jpg File:Suramar City under shield.jpg File:Suramar with Legion approach.jpg File:Legion attacks Suramar City.jpg Notes *During the War of the Ancients, the city was used by the nathrezim for necromantic experiments which eventually laid the groundwork for Kil'jaeden's plan for Ner'Zhul millennia later. *The Great Sundering was thought to have blasted Suramar City to the bottom of the Great Sea. The few Highborne citizens of Suramar who survived the ordeal were cursed and transformed into naga and the Nightborn. *The ruins of the Temple of the Moon in Suramar were used by the Guardian Aegwynn to hold the physical remains, Jeweled Scepter, and Eye of Sargeras, which led to the building's more familiar designation, the Tomb of Sargeras. *Over 10,000 years later, the ruins were raised from the seafloor by Gul'dan and are now part of the Broken Isles. A battle was fought there between Maiev's Sentinels and Illidan's Naga. Speculation The ruins of Suramar in The Frozen Throne used the "sunken ruins" tileset. It is never explained why the kaldorei city of Suramar has the statuary and motifs of a seaside civilization when the city was several thousand miles inland. Moreover, the distance between Suramar and Zin-Azshari (in the War of the Ancients novels) was implied at being between a third to a half the distance from the Well of Eternity to Mount Hyjal, while the maps in the Frozen Throne show the Broken Isles to be close to the Maelstrom, and on the opposite side. According to the RPG at least a portion of Suramar was located close to the Well of Eternity at the time of the War of the Ancients. Azshara's palace, the Eternal Palace was implied to be located between the two cities of Zin-Azshari and Suramar. Perhaps part of the problem could be explained by the tectonic upheaval caused by the Well's implosion. It is implied in Lands of Mystery that the Broken Isles are being pulled towards the Maelstrom. Category:Instances Category:Lore Category:Ruins Category:Suramar subzones Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy Category:Cities